Aikatsu! My No.1 Stage!
is the fourth 3DS game of Data Carddass Aikatsu! arcade series. Published by Bandai Namco Games, the game has been released on November 26, 2015.All information on this page belongs to Aikatsu! Wiki. Information *'Genre': Song Rhythm Game *'System': Nintendo 3DS/New 3DS *'Players': 1 person *'Release Date': November 26, 2015 *'Price': **Normal Edition: 5,210 Yen + Tax **Limited Edition: 7,800 Yen + Tax Ripping to MikuMikuDance Kira-sky was decided ripping this game. However, this includes Model Packs. due for some reason it was majorly incomplete, Trying get rip some character have wanted list by including Madoka Amahane, Rin Kurosawa, etc. You can contact to Kira-sky if you want see the MMD Aikatsu. Model Pack 1 Released in April 16, 2017, This contains: # Ichigo Hoshimiya # Aoi Kiriya # Ran Shibuki # Otome Arisugawa # Yurika Todo Model Pack 2 An Extra with character included, this was Released in May 15, 2017 for Mizuki, and then Released in May 29, 2017, it contains: # Mizuki Kanzaki # Kaede Ichinose # Shion Kamiya # Sakura Kitaoji Model Pack 3 Upon Kira-sky doing DreAca Girls without Noel Otoshiro, it was Released in September 17, 2017. This contains: # Seira Otoshiro # Kii Saegusa # Sora Kazesawa # Maria Himesato Model Pack 4 As Kira-sky decided ask to MihoNosaka-MMD, She decided with Luminas Model Pack, Three Versions is included since they have older versions during June 17, 2016. # Aikatsu MMD Luminas - The Old Version. # Aikatsu Model Pack: Luminas (Game Style) - New Version for this game. # Luminas (Anime Style Starlight School Uniform) - Starlight School Version. Model Pack 5 Finally, This is one of character for Mikuru, released in November 23, 2017. Contains Two Models for mikuru. if Premium. # Mikuru Natsuki Stage Model Packs Before Kira-sky doing Stages, it was decided that was taking too hard. Started in September 17, 2017 with Releasing Model Pack 3. # Sky Sweet Stage # Sunshine Beach Stage # Star Ship Stage (Included Premium Aquarius Dress for Aoi Kiriya). Gameplay Song List Included Songs *START DASH SENSATION *lucky train! *Original Star☆彡 *Happy Crescendo *Hello New World *Idol Activity! *Midnight Skyhigh *Eternally Flickering Flame *Tutu・Ballerina *Hey! little girl *Take Me Higher *Lovely☆Bomb *Precious *Diamond Happy *Poppin' Bubbles *New・Chocolate Case ---- Four songs were voted by users as the Bonus Download songs, and they are: *Calendar Girl *SHINING LINE* *Love Like Caramelize *Glass Doll Purchasable Songs *Shining Sky on The G String *Happiness on the same Earth *Moonlight Destiny *Thrilling Dream *Clockwise Wonderland *Dance in the rain *Aurora Princess *Magical Time *Kira・pata・shining *The Only Fascinating Treasure! *Stranger Alien *Melody of Heart *CHU-CHU♥RAINBOW *Arabian Romance *Dancing☆Baby *Adult Mode *Passion flower *Enchanted Party *AIKATSU MODE *Signalize! *Move on now! *Wake up my music *Growing for a dream *prism spiral *Trap of Love *Ponytail After School *fashion check! *Hirari/Hitori/Kirari *Idol Activity! (Ver. Rock) *KIRA☆Power *Smiling Suncatcher *Sweet Sp!ce *Friend *Let's Aikatsu! *Tarte・Tatin *Good morning my dream *Du-Du-Wa DO IT!! *Etude of Radiance *Light Pink Day Tripper *MY SHOW TIME! *Lovely Party Collection *Sweet Heart Restaurant *Summer☆Magic *Little beat, Little wing♪ *Pretty Pretty *Emerald Magic *We wish you a merry Christmas AIKATSU Ver. *Hello! Winter Love♪ *Angel Snow *Calendar Girl (Available for purchase if Limited edition was not purchased) *Glass Doll (Available for purchase if Limited edition was not purchased) *SHINING LINE* (Available for purchase if Limited edition was not purchased) *Love Like Caramelize (Available for purchase if Limited edition was not purchased) Aikara A karaoke feature known as Aikara (Aikatsu! Karaoke) is added to allow players to sing along and is able to record one's voice, and the headset from the limited edition will assist this function. Free Play Mode Free play mode will be available with purchased or downloaded songs for you to enjoy the dance, the coord, the character and the music video without Characters Promotion Cards Trivia *While all other 3DS games are released in October, this is the first game to release in November. *This is the first 3DS game released to have a limited edition, and the limited edition includes a headset to assist the player while in Karaoke mode. *This is the first 3DS game to have an endorser, and she is [[Wikipedia: Sayaka Kanda| ]] who voices Anna in Frozen's Japanese version. **Sayaka has further mentioned that her favorite character is Sumire Hikami. Gallery Official Art Ogp.jpg 3DS my no.1 stage Logo.png Img twcard.jpg Akari PR 3DSMNS.png 3DSmynS01.png 3DSmynS02.png 3DSmynS03.png 3DSmynS04.png D773-66-696461-18.jpg Mv01.png 3DS full image 2nd ver.jpg 3DS box 2.jpg Previews 0d872017.jpg fc0072f8.jpg F5f11eaf.jpg 5c12295f.jpg Beb569f1.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午09.58.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午09.59.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午10.00.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午10.00.52.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午10.01.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午10.02.20.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午11.41.57.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午11.41.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午11.41.35.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午11.41.25.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午11.41.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午11.40.46.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午11.40.25.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-17 下午11.34.52.png Gameplay 螢幕快照 2015-06-25 下午02.19.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-25 下午02.19.31.png l_55ed4df7ef9ca.jpg l_55ed4dfcb1d06.jpg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-10-08 下午07.36.49.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-26 下午09.06.08.png Video Trailer - 3DS - Aikatsu! My No. 1 Stage References Category:Games Category:Official Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Season Four Category:3DS Goods Category:Merchandise